In today's society, various types of vehicles, automobiles, tractors, off-road vehicles, recreational vehicles, heavy equipment, presses, and other types of devices, equipment, and/or machines can require various fluids including but not limited to lubricants, fuels, cooling, brakes, and hydraulic systems are among the various types of fluids that may be present. These vehicles, devices, equipment and/or machines use these and many other various fluids, which must be sealed with a gasket within controlled systems for their various uses. Each of the sealed or partially sealed systems are vulnerable to corrosion, time, elements, light, and corruption which eventually leads to a failure or partial failure of the sealing methods, or in other words leaks occur. An example is within an automobile, a crank seal, or oil pan gasket may fail and begin to leak fluids.
Unfortunately, there is no perfect seal or gasket which can function without fail for the life of the engine, automobile, device, equipment, and/or machinery. This imperfection in sealing results in leaks of various sizes and frequency. Often these leaks can be easily repaired, and in such situations, this is the recommended course of action, but when a leak is either too difficult or too costly to make such repairs, a leak if often left to continue to drip. This results in not only a trail or leak that defiles the ground or other equipment, but also harms the environment and exposes society to various hazardous materials and conditions common to leaks. For example, a person that has ever ridden a motorcycle can attest to the oily slick conditions that are often present in a center of a lane of travel on the roads and highways that are a direct result of the numerous leaks from vehicles. In addition, there is the embarrassing drippings that mar otherwise spot free surfaces in millions of driveways and garages around the world. Given the various chemical composition of the various fluids, it is critical to prevent the escape of the fluid into the environment.